


Shine

by chikayouriko



Series: sunshine rarepair hell [1]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, chikaruby, let them hold hands goddammit, rarepair hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 19:52:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8070529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chikayouriko/pseuds/chikayouriko
Summary: i love chikaruby and i was really disappointed to find out that there was no chikaruby anywhere??? so i, ao3 user chikayouriko, am here to fix it





	

“Hey Ruby-chan!” 

Sometimes it was just Ruby and Chika. As soon as classes let out, Chika was practically always the first one to get to the club room. Kanan and Mari usually stopped by the student council room to make sure that Dia didn’t overwork herself. Hanamaru always helped clean up the library. You often accompanied Riko to the music room after class (sometimes Yohane would pop in and beg for the pianist to play some dark tune.) Yohane was probably making sure she had all of her fallen angel items with her.

So that typically left Ruby and Chika to be the first two in the club room if Ruby wasn’t with Hanamaru. Sometimes it would be only five minutes, other times it would be longer. 

“How was class for you?” the younger girl asks, setting her bookbag down gently. 

“It was great! Kanan-chan and Riko-chan helped me with my math homework last night, and I went into class today finally understanding stuff.” Chika smiles, happiness twinkling in her eyes.

Ruby pulls out her sketchbook and pencil, then takes a seat at the table and opens it up. “I’m glad. I know you said you were having some trouble before.”

Chika peers over her shoulder to look at the designs sketched onto the paper. The outfits seemed flowy and flower based. “Ooh, what’s this?”

“Oh, um,” Ruby fidgets a bit, feeling her friend lean over her, “I know spring isn’t for a while, but I was working on some pastel outfits…”

The second year narrows her eyes, observing the sketchbook closely before standing straight up. “They look great! I can’t wait to see what they look like finished.”

A light blush covers Ruby’s face. Being complemented by the person she admired so much was something she couldn’t get used to. 

“Thanks..”

Chika was so inspiring to her. Even after being discouraged, she always stood up tall and continued on. She was a perfect beacon of light. What she wanted, she tried her hardest to get it, but never got greedy and never forgot to thank those that helped her along the way. 

Ruby thought that she was content just watching idols before she met the trio that stood on the school’s stage. Because of them, because of  _ Chika _ , she felt a spark to want to be more. She wanted to shine brightly alongside her. 

“Oh, what about wristbands with ribbons around them in the middle? The ribbons can be our image colors, except we’ll mix them up.” Chika pulls out her own sketch book and a few colored pencils, doodling on a random page.

“Like you can have my color, I can have Mari-san’s color, You-chan can have Dia-san’s color, just random!” 

“But do you think orange would look good with magenta..?” Ruby asks, looking over the colors on Chika’s sketch book.

“I think orange would look great with magenta.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'll write llss rarepair drabbles between voltron pieces so hmu @chikayouriko on twitter if you wanna request something! (or if you wanna talk to me about chikaruby please talk to me about chikaruby)


End file.
